


It was worth it (it was still worth it)

by meetingmadness



Series: Ain't no rest for the wicked [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barry Whump, Domestic, Eddie Lives, Fuck the timeline, I do what I want, Idiots in Love, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, because I say so, coldflash - Freeform, eventually happy ending, former character death, plot is non existent, pure fluff, rather he's brought back, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingmadness/pseuds/meetingmadness
Summary: AU where Barry and Len where  secretly together before Len left to join Legends.Barry Allen was doing his best to move on. It wasn't like he could tell anyone that his boyfriend, Captain Cold himself, was dead and he was mourning. He was supposed to be his rival, his nemesis.Barry was beginning to wonder if it all was worth it. All the pain from losing someone you can't mourn. As it turns out, dreams come true. All Barry has to do it wait for his miracle. And wait he would.





	It was worth it (it was still worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here I am again, writing shitty fanfic. oops. please enjoy this mess I wrote, and let me know what ya think!

Barry's day didn't start off very well. He had a crappy day at work, and after stopping petty crime after petty crime, Barry was superheroed out for the time being. 

Barry missed his boyfriend everyday, and everyone around him was glad that he's gone, making Barry feel miserable as he plays along with his friends. 

Barry had wanted to tell them, but he knew there was no way it was going to go over smoothly. Every time he thinks of telling someone, he remembers the endless lectures and arguments that he had to sit through when Iris found out by accident. 

Now that she was back with Eddie, and Savitar was defeated, she seemed to have forgotten that Barry was still hung up on his former boyfriend after traveling back in time to get a past version of him to help defeat Savitar. It stung not being able to tell him not to save himself, but Barry had already screwed up the timeline enough. Being selfish and wrecking havoc in the timeline would only make his life worse. 

Barry walked up the stairs to his apartment with his shoulders sagging. Upon reaching his floor, Barry's internal senses started to alarm him that something was amiss. 

His shoes scrapped against the tile as he walked towards his apartment door. The closer Barry got, the more his senses told him something was wrong. Barry scanned his surroundings like Oliver had taught him, but nothing besides his apartment door being slightly ajar stood out to him. 

Barry waited next to the door and listened for anyone, the doorframe digging into his arm. He heard shuffling and the a loud creaking sound stemming from his hardwood floors. There was a clanking of his countertops, which led him to believe there was more than one person in the room. 

Barry tried to think of his immediate enemies that could be in his apartment, but (thankfully) Barry was short on nemesis's at the moment. Then who could it be? 

"What are you doing in Barry's house, huh? Gonna answer me this time?" He heard Joe ask the unknown assailant. 

Barry relaxed against the wall at the sound of his foster father's voice. Now that he had somewhat of an idea of what was going on, Barry took the moment of silence as an opportunity to take care of the intruder. 

Spinning on his heal, Barry rounded the doorframe, and skidded into his apartment. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. 

"Snart?" He asked incredulously. The villain raised a two finger salute from his relaxed state sitting on Barry's countertops like he owned the place. Goddamnit Len. 

"Flash." Barry's knees nearly gave out. He had last seen the criminal when he had helped Barry defeat Savitar. Hearing his voice again made him relax, after almost forgetting what he sounded like. 

Len's eyes flicker towards Joe reminding Barry that they had an audience. Shit. Barry crossed his arms and gave Len a fake glare. 

"What are you doing in my apartment, Cold?" Joe, who had looked tense, relaxed at Barry's callous tone. 

Barry still stared at the man, but was more careful of letting Joe see him check out his supposed rival. 

The thief rolled his eyes and leaned back on one hand. "I come back from the dead and this is the welcome back I get? I have to say Barry, I'm disappointed." 

Joe put his hands on his hips. "If you wanted a welcome back party you should've asked you group of Rogues, not your nemesis." 

Len held his hands up without worry. "It was worth a shot, I figured the whole, helping you all out, might've gotten me some brownie points of something." 

Joe was unamused. "I wouldn't get ahead yourself Snart." Len flashed him a tight smile, that looked less than friendly. 

Before anything else could go wrong, Barry put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I'll take care of Snart, dad. It's late, you should sleep." 

Joe looked over at the clock. He frowned at Snart and sighed. "Well, I was just going by to check up on you, anyways. You seemed pretty out of it at work today, but you seem to be just fine. I'll let you handle..." He made a wide hand gesture in Len's direction. 

"Him." Joe finished.

Barry nodded and walked his dad out, staring at Len over his shoulder. He shot Barry a small smile as he bid Joe a good night, making his heart flutter. 

Barry waited until the Joe was far out of sight until he closed and locked the door. It was just him and Len now. 

The two met one another's eyes, and Barry flashed himself into Len's arms. "God, I've missed you so much." 

Len staggered back at the force of Barry's hug, but returned it with the same amount of vigor as the speedster. 

"I've missed you too, Scarlet." Barry buried his face in Len's shoulder, holding him tight, as if he was going to disappear. 

"You were dead." Barry whispered. "I though I had lost you forever."

Len's hand came up to run his fingers through Barry's hair. "I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere." 

Barry pulled back and kissed Len like a starving man. "Damn right your not. I won't lose you again." 

They kissed again until they ran out of breath. "What did I tell you about this gig? Legends never die, Scarlet. I plan on staying for a long time."

Barry smiled against Len's lips. "I missed you so much. How are you even here? Sara told me you were adrift in time." 

The captain wrapped his arms around Barry's middle, enjoying the warmth coming off his skin. "Well time broke. And I got dropped in the past, and somehow the Waverider found me." 

He shrugs as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "I don't really care how I got here. I'm just glad I'm here." 

Barry traced Len's jaw with his fingertips gently. "Well. It seems like I need to ask Oliver about what to get Sara as a thank you gift."

"Hmm. I guess that's appropriate." Barry laughed at Len's sarcasm. 

The two moved to the couch, and spooned. Barry lied against Len's chest, his hand wrapped around his waist. 

"I never thought I'd get to have this." Barry murmured, his lips right above Len's. 

Leonard looking into Barry's eyes and kissed him gently. "When it comes to you, Scarlett. Nothing's impossible." 

Barry smiled at his freshly resurrected boyfriend. "Good point." They stayed there not moving for a while until Len started to smirk. 

Barry watched as his eyes lit up. "What?" 

Len shook his head. "Nothing. Just had a thought." Barry raised an eyebrow. 

"And it is...?" Leonard smirked, making Barry shift in sexual frustration. 

"I'm dating the Flash. So, I can rob whatever I want, without going to jail, right?" 

Barry have Len a halfhearted glare. "Really? You really think that?" 

Smirking at his partner replied, "Ain't no rest for the wicked, Scarlett." 

Barry hummed. "No. I guess not." 

The road ahead wasn't going to be perfect. Len was still a super villain in Central City. And hiding a relationship from loved ones wasn't exactly easy, but when Barry looked at Len in that moment, he knew it was worth it.   
Resting in the arms of the man he loved, Barry knew that he got his miracle, and he was damn sure gonna enjoy it. Rest of the world be damned.


End file.
